Forever Gone
by Skyrela the Angel
Summary: There is one day that will haunt Desmond Chang's life forever. The day his padawan died. Only Skyrela belongs to me. Kira, Sara, Alex, Cody, Desmond, Cadena, Kandra, and Suki belong to authors here on fanfiction!


**Desmond Chang's POV**

I look and see one of my padawans fighting near a ledge. I'm about to pull her away when it happens. I glance at Obi-Wan. I can hear my padawan fighting. I hear a yelp and turn in time to see my padawan slip and fall off the ledge. I can only stand and watch as she falls.

**1 Day Ago...**

**Still Desmond Chang's POV**

I walk down the halls of the temple, in search of my padawans, Suki and Skyrela. I find Suki in the mess hall, no surprise there. I can't seem to find Skyrela. I check the library, training room, the room of a thousand fountains, and I find nada. I start asking around and get very few leads on where my missing padawan could be.

I have been looking for hours and I still can't find her. I can't understand why she would disappear like this. I double back to the training room and I hear voices. I recognize Cadena's voice and then Kandra's voice.

"I don't get it. Why would Sky do this?" I hear Kandra ask. I walk in and see Cadena shrug.

Kandra and Cadena look at me nervously. "You two know something." I state.

Kandra sighs. "Yea, I do. I just told Cadena."

Just then, Skyrela appears and walks into the training room. I turn and glare at her.

"And just where have you been?" I growl, annoyed at her for being gone for so long without telling me.

Skyrela bows and then looks me in the eye. "Out." She replies, her voice monotone.

I drop the subject for now. I decide to keep my eye on my all of a sudden secretive padawan.

"Master, the council wants to see You, Kira, Cadena, Kandra, Cody, Alex, Sara, Suki, and I in the chambers now." Skyrela says.

I nod and the four of us walk to the council chambers. When we walk in, Kira, Cody, Alex, Suki, and Sara already there.

"Chang, you, Skywalker, Kenobi, and all of your padawans will be going to Geonosis." Mace Windu says. "The Seperatists have built a droid factory. Kenobi and Skywalker will meet you there."

I nod. We get dismissed a little bit later.

**Geonosis...**

**Desmond Chang's POV**

I stand with Obi-Wan and Anakin, talking about a battle plan. Skyrela sits on a rock a little ways away, quiet. I keep glancing over to her. If Obi-Wan and/or Anakin notice me glancing over to my padawan, they don't say anything. We decide that Anakin will take his two padawans plus Alex to one side of the factory to plant one set of bombs. Obi-Wan would take his two padawans plus Cody and Suki to the other side to plant the second set of bombs. I would go by myself to the middle to plant the third and final set of bombs.

That leaves Skyrela out here by herself. I don't like the idea, but it would be better for her. She's been so out of it lately, it's better she stays here. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and I gather everyone up and tell them the plan. Everyone gets in there groups and Anakin and his group goes off first. A few minutes later, Obi-Wan and his group then goes. Then, I go.

**Out of the Factory...After Mission is Completed...**

**Desmond Chang's POV**

Skyrela had disappeared again. I have no clue what to do. Anakin, Obi-Wan, the padawans, minus Skyrela, and I are sitting all together. We start talking about the mission. It had gone off without a hitch. The atmosphere was happy and bubbly. That disappears when we hear a lightsaber being ignited and then hear two dual sabers being ignited as well.

All of us jump up and run to the source of the lightsabers. When we arrive, we find Skyrela and someone we don't recognize. Skyrela's sky blue dual sabers gleam brightly. The other person's blood-red saber casts an eerie shadow over his face.

"So, we meet again, Delgado." The person growls and I can tell it's a man.

"So, we do, Macon." I'm surprised by how calm and cool Skyrela's voice is. I don't like where the fight is. A ledge is just 5 feet from where Skyrela is standing. If someone falls down that, they would most likely die.

The person-Macon-lunges at Skyrela unexpectedly, knocking her off balance. She stumbles back about 3 feet. Macon attacks her repeatedly, pushing her back. I'm about to pull her away as she gets closer. I glance at Obi-Wan. I can hear my padawan trying to fight back. I hear a yelp and turn in time to see her slip and fall off the ledge. I can only stand there, frozen, as she falls. Time seems to stop moving as Macon disappears.

I hear someone yell my name and everything becomes clear again. I rush down the ledge to my padawan. I climb steadily, yet quickly, towards the bottom.

I take off towards Skyrela as soon as my feet hit the ground. I find her, lying on her back, gasping for air, her dual sabers a few feet away. I kneel next to her and cradle her head in my arms. There's a pool of blood around her and blood is staining my shirt, but I don't care. The others appear behind me. Skyrela coughs up some blood.

"I'm...sorry. You...were...the...best...teacher...I've...ever... had. Thank...you." Skyrela manages.

"Don't go, Sky." I beg quietly. She gives a slight smile before taking her last breathe, her eyes still open. I close her eyes and pick her up. All of us are solomn as we walk back to the ship. The once bright and happy Skyrela we had was gone and we couldn't get her back.

**A/N: Done! Please R&R!**


End file.
